


Snotty Kleenexes

by Dolimir



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-10
Updated: 2011-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-20 07:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolimir/pseuds/Dolimir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Step away from the snotty rags, Jim. I mean it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snotty Kleenexes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MadamBeetroot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamBeetroot/gifts).



“Just leave them, man.” Blair tried to wave off his roommate, but barely got a kleenex over his mouth and nose before a sneeze with hurricane forced winds escaped him. “Oh gross. My brain is dribbling out of my nose.”

“I could have done without that mental image, Chief.”

“You and me both.” Blair flopped onto his mattress. “Look, I’m serious, Jim. Just leave it. I’ll get them in a bit. Who knows what my mutant killer cooties could do to your sentinel senses.”

“It won’t take but a moment.”

“Step away from the snotty rags, Jim. I mean it.”

“But I--”

“My room. My rules.”

“Since when?”

“Don’t even think about playing drill sergeant with me today, Jim. You know as well as I do that if you so much as touch one of those mucus wads you’ll be down with this plague before the end of the day. Remember what happened last time?”

“I thought we agreed not to bring that up anymore?”

“We did, but if you’re intent on repeating history--”

“I could wear gloves.”

“Jim,” Blair warned.

Jim shuffled. “I just want to make you feel better.

“You do. You’ve made me soup and done my drug runs.” Blair snorted with amusement, then winced in pain. “You know what I mean.”

“You can’t honestly tell me a clean room wouldn’t make you feel better.”

“I mean it, Jim. Back out of the room before I forget to cover my mouth.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“Don’t tempt me. We both know Simon would love for you to use some of your paid time off. Hell, he’d probably even thank me.”

“You’re a sick man, Sandburg.”

Blair coughed so hard he thought he was going to bring up a lung. “Don’t I know it. Don’t I know it.”


End file.
